My Broken Sun
by alibabe
Summary: What happened if Bella never fell pregnant? A fanfic of Edward's and Bella's marriage. Bella is still human and starts attending Dartmouth, Edward joining her. But something happens that may or may not influence Bella's love for Edward, and his for her.
1. In the beginning

Bella P.O.V.

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack. _The noise coming from my heels echoed in the empty parking lot as I made my way to my car. I just wanted to get home and fast.

My lecture had finished later than expected and I was running late for dinner. Edward was supposed to be expecting me ten minutes ago.

I finally made my way to my car. I jumped in the front seat and took of my heels. Alice. She decided every week to send Edward and I new clothes. Her shopping expertise was fantastic, but completely wrong for my type of style. I decided to make her happy this afternoon and try out a new pair of tight fitting jeans and high heel shoes. Not the best idea when the campus of your university decided to make the parking lot at the completely opposite end of your lecture hall.

Throwing the shoes on the passenger seat I flipped open my phone and called Edward's and my apartment number. After three rings Edward picked up.  
"Hello?" He answered his amazing melodic voice filled my stomach with butterflies. He still continued to dazzle me after all this time together.  
"Edward, I'm so sorry. My lecture went over time. I'm just leaving now." I said and fastened my seatbelt.  
"Not to worry, love." His voice sweet and delicate, "I won't start dinner without you." He joked, knowing perfectly well that he never ate. I laughed with him. "See you soon, Bella."  
"Love you." I whispered into the phone.  
"As I love you." He replied and I closed my eyes as happiness filled my heart. I heard the dial tone at the other end. I closed my phone and drove the whole way home with a smile on my face.

Walking bare foot up the stairs that lead to our apartment, I froze between two steps as I heard something that sounded like a window being opened then closed again. Curious of what I heard, I ran up the rest of the steps and swung the door open. The smell of tomatoes and oregano filled my nose as I took a deep breath. Before I knew what was happening Edward had captured me in his arms in an unbreakable hold.  
"Good evening my darling. How was your lecture?" Edward put me down, yet kept a hold on my arms, as he knew I would loose my balance.  
"Extremely boring without you by my side. I wish it would rain more here so we could spend more time outside together." I tell my beautiful husband standing before me shirtless. Edward was shirtless? Why did I not notice this before? Edward's deep rhythmic laughter fills our large apartment.

"What are you laughing at?" I look up from his perfectly sculptured chest into his golden eyes. The hypnotic colour still continues to surprise me.

"You, my love." I feel the red fill my cheeks as I blush deeply. We stand for a few moments just staring at each other. Edward's perfection was breathtaking. I felt my breathing become staggered as Edward leaned in to brush his firm lips against mine. After a long time spent together Edward had been finding it easier to resist the temptation of the warm liquid pulsing through my veins. He barely thirsted for my blood anymore. Edward moves his lips from mine and trails cool kisses along my jaw line. Totally caught up in this beautiful moment, I run my fingertips down his stone cold chest to his belt buckle. Edward's cool sweet breath tickles my neck as he pulls my hand away from his belt. His low chuckling begins, as my breathing is able to calm down while he pulls away.  
"How about dinner, love?" Edward captures my hand in his and pulls me to the kitchen. Our apartment was very expensive and is quite large just for the two of us. In the western side is the kitchen attached to the living room. The living room holds a beautiful black grand piano that Edward plays for me each night singing my lullaby. The eastern side is most likely my favourite part of the house, the bedroom with the walk-in wardrobe and the largest bathroom I think I have ever seen. This apartment was a gift for both Edward and I from my parents-in-law, Carlisle and Esme, for being accepted into Dartmouth. Of course Edward was accepted even after a very late submission.  
"Mmm," I breathe in the scent of Edward's fabulous cooking, "Smells delicious."  
"I couldn't agree more." Edward lifts my hand to his face, giving my wrist a quick kiss before letting it go. Completely dazzled in the moment I don't realise what happens until I find myself seated at the dining table with a bowl of spaghetti in front of me. I look up at Edward's sweet face directly across the table from me.  
"Eat." He waves his hand towards the bowl in front of me. I silently dig in to the meal Edward prepared for me.

Soon enough I am full, Edward clears the table before I even have the chance to stand up.  
"So, what things did I miss in our lecture today?" Edward asked sitting back down on the seat across from me.  
"Well, we continued on our studies of Shakespeare's poetic language and how his melodic words set the pace of his numerous plays. The lecturer also continued on the history and meanings behind his most famous plays, such as Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth and Hamlet." I continued to ramble on as Edward just sat there smiling beautifully at me with that crooked half smile I would die for. Romeo and Juliet brought on memories from high school and the love triangle that I was caught up in. I still have thoughts of Jacob. I haven't seen him since we danced at mine and Edward's wedding. I sighed inwardly as I wondered what happened to him. I call my dad and Billy regularly to check up on them and to see if they have heard anything from Jacob. But I have no luck in that area.  
Thinking about the exhausting day I just had, the lecture in the morning, the few hours of work at the on campus bookstore, then another lecture in the evening, I yawned which caused Edward to chuckle again.  
"Time for bed?" He asked and came to stand beside me.  
"Not yet. It's still too early." I looked over at the kitchen clock, which told me that it was only 9:46pm.  
"Would you like me to play for you tonight?" Edward walked at human pace over to his beautiful grand piano. A short while ago he had promised to teach me how to play. Yet, I haven't had the chance to accept the offer. I thought that perhaps tonight might be a nice night to learn the art of the piano.  
"Actually, I was thinking," I made my way over to Edward standing next to the piano and lifted the lid of the keys, "I would love you to teach me tonight." I looked up to see Edward's smiling face. My eyes fell straight to his chest then a little lower to the top of his jeans. A cool hand lifted my chin up and I was staring into golden coloured eyes.  
"With pleasure, my love. What would you like to learn first?" Edward sat down on the stool, pulling me along next to him.  
"Teach me anything. I would love to learn the first song we shared together." I said meaning Clair de Lune.

Edward placed his hands on the keys and began playing. The beautiful melody sang through out the room and took me away into a magical awe of happiness filled with nothing but Edward and his talented hands. I closed my eyes so I could get a better sense for the music. It took me away and I could feel tears begin to sting behind my eyes.  
Suddenly the music stopped halfway through as I felt Edward's cold hands grab mine from my lap and place them lightly on the keys. My eyes opened and I looked down at my clumsy human hands next to Edward's gifted vampire ones.  
"Firstly, you must know what the keys are." He played a single note. "This is middle C." Another yawn escaped my mouth and I caught it with my hand.  
"Sorry, please continue." I placed my hands back to the piano and played the same key Edward did.  
"Bella, perhaps we should continue our lesson tomorrow. When you are not falling asleep." Edward removed my hands from the keys and shut the lid. "Come on Bella. Time for bed." Edward pulled me into his arms and carried me to our bedroom.

Letting me go he place me on my feet. His cool lips touched mine in a sweet kiss, but I could feel a difference in this kiss. I could feel the hunger behind it. Not Edward's hunger for blood, but hunger for…something else.  
"Edward?" I mumbled against his lips. He pulls away, pushing the hair out of my face. Then cradling it in his cool hands.  
"Yes, Bella?" His sweet breath fills my head, making it swim.  
"Tonight…" I feel the blush begin to form on my cheeks. My mind is concentrated on doing one thing tonight, and that thing was not sleeping.  
"Tonight?" He pushed. I looked down at the floor to avert my eyes.  
"Can you…" In this moment I would love it if Edward could read my mind, just this once. It would be so much easier than speaking what I want, what I need.  
"Bella?" His cold hand lifts up my chin, so he can look me in the eyes.  
"I mean, can we…" I begin to speak what I need but suddenly Edward captures my lips again, kissing me fiercely.  
Like an instinct my hands comb through his soft hair and I tug on it, pulling myself closer to him.  
Guiding me to the bed Edward lifts me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, connecting me to him.  
Another bonus of having a vampire as a husband is the fact that things get done faster, such as taking off clothes.  
Both of us dressed down in nothing but undergarments I couldn't help but stare at the perfection. Edward was not only perfect on the inside, but also the outside.  
Edward rolls himself over, positioning me on top of him. I unhook my own bra and throw it to the floor, a deep growl comes from Edward's chest as he captures my left nipple in his mouth, nibbling. A moan escapes my lips as he slides his hands down to my underwear, tearing them apart. Edward then proceeds to his own throwing the pieces of material to the floor with my bra.  
I am then flipped over so quickly I don't realise what happens until I feel Edward's thickness just outside of me. His beautiful frame hovers over me. I spread myself wider and I know he smells my arousal. I need him now and forever.  
"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He whispers to me.  
"I will love you forever, Mr. Cullen." I whisper more silently than him, knowing he will hear me regardless how quiet I speak.  
Edward's thickness fills me and I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth. He pushes further inside me as I bring my hips up to meet his. I see nothing in this moment but my beautiful husband that is not only close to me, but also inside of me. This moment is beyond perfect.  
My breathing becomes laboured as Edward thrusts deeper and harder, taking what he wants from me and giving me what I want in return.  
"Edward, faster." I beg and he does as I ask, moving as fast as he knows I can take. Our syncopated moans echo throughout the large bedroom and our lovemaking can be heard even in the silences between thrusts.  
"Bella." Edward yells and I can tell he is as close as I am. I want him.  
"Edward, please harder." I ask in a strangled whisper.  
"Bella." He yells again as I feel my muscles contract around him and he spills him self into me.  
I hear Edward breathing with me as I gasp in and out quickly. He doesn't move, nor does he pull out. He keeps us connected and I feel myself loosen again.  
After a few moments he pulls out and the tiredness from my long day overwhelms me. Pulling me into his arms I rest my head on his chest. Covering me with the bed covers Edward kisses the top of my head. The silence after our lovemaking is broken by the most beautiful words I've heard.  
"Bella Cullen, as I promised on our wedding day, I will love you for the rest of my existence. Sleep, my love. Dream beautiful dreams, like yourself. I love you." He whispers to me and begins to hum my lullaby. I am too worn out and drugged of tiredness to express my love in words to him. I am overtaken by sleep and I dream of my Edward.

**_Hello Fanfiction readers….this is my first proper story. My other one is gay so I think I might take it off._**

**_I am currently writing the next chapter, so if you want it I need some reviews. Any review will do. I love criticism, helps me better my stories.  
Thankyou for reading….xo_**


	2. Not your average day at work

**Hey people, sorry I haven't been able to upload the next chapter. I've been so busy with my studies, friends and boy trouble. So depressing :(.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I am currently starting Chap 3 :).Please tell me if you enjoy it. And I might continue, thankyou. **

**BTW, I don't own the Twilight characters, Stephenie M does. I just simply enjoy changing the end of Breaking Dawn :)**

**ENJOY!**

"Bella." His voice awoke me from my slumber. "Bella."  
I stretch out my limbs while taking a deep breath, the smell of cinnamon and melted butter fills my nose, Edward's cooking.  
I am then roughly pulled from the safety of the bed covers.  
"Edward, I wasn't finished." I whine, my voice full of sleep.  
"Finished what, my love?" He asks setting me down in the middle of the kitchen.  
"My beautiful dream." I yawn and stretch again. A pain between my legs makes me cringe. I guess last night was a little bit too much for me. "But I guess the real thing is better." I tease Edward by wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling myself to him.  
"What did you dream about?" His cool breath tickles down my neck, giving me shivers.  
"Just a little replay of last night." His cold arms crush me tighter to him.  
"Sounds interesting." He chuckles and releases me.  
Cinnamon pancakes with maple syrup and freshly squeezed orange juice was the feast that Edward prepared me for my breakfast.  
"What hours are you working today, love?" Edward asked me as he piled the dishwasher with the dirty dishes he used to make me breakfast.  
"I'm not working till this afternoon and then I have a late tutorial at seven." I stand up and head to the bathroom to change. But Edward stops me halfway for a sweet cool kiss.  
I'm overwhelmed with waves of fresh lust as memories of last night play over in my mind. Edward's tongue licks at the right side of my mouth.  
"Mmm," He hums. "You missed your mouth."  
The blush returns on my face as I turn away from him and wipe my mouth on the back of my hand.  
"It's okay, Bella. I got it for you." Edward smiles down at me, causing me to smile back.  
"Do you like maple syrup, Edward?" I ask him, teasingly.  
"Yes, very much." He leans in to brush his lips against mine. "Especially when it's on my wife's mouth."  
Edward releases me so I can proceed to get ready for the day ahead.

I spend the first half of my morning attempting to learn the art of the piano with my God-like husband as my tutor.  
"I can't do it." I repeat to Edward as he grabs my hands from my lap.  
"Don't use that word, Bella." He told me off, I looked away shamefully. Cool fingers lift my chin up. "Please, try again. For me?" Edward begged and I just could not resist the hypnotic power of his eyes. I turn myself back to the ivory keys and begin playing Mary Had A Little Lamb just as Edward taught me. I sing along to the notes and I follow my hands very carefully with my eyes.

_Ma-ry had a li-ttle lamb, li-ttle lamb, li-ttle lamb.  
Ma-ry had a li-ttle lamb, it's fleece was white as snow.  
Ev-ery where that Ma-ry went, Ma-ry went, Ma-ry went.  
Ev-ery where that Ma-ry went, the lamb was sure to go. _

"Bella, you did it." I look up at Edward and I am sure that my face is already a deep shade of red.I did it. I played Mary Had A Little Lamb on the piano.  
"I did." My smile beams and Edward returns my smile with one of his breath-taking ones.I lean in closer wanting…no needing those beautiful lips he uses to smile with.  
"Bella." Edward whispers as he turns around on the piano stool to face me, pulling my legs so I am straddling his spread legs.  
"Yes, Edward?" I whisper back, almost breath-less from the closeness.  
"You do know that, I love you, correct?" He looks away and then to me. I am confused by this.  
"Of course, Edward. I love you too." I look into the endless depths of his golden orbs he has for eyes as I allow him to explore my thighs with his hands.  
"I just need you to remember that, Bella." He says and immediately crushes his lips to mine.  
Completely dazed and overly confused, I pull back from Edward's urgent lips. His eyes flutter open and they tighten as he stares at me.

The on campus bookstore I work at is swimming with students buying their next semesters textbooks early, as they are almost half the price. I've been on my feet practically all day and I had to miss my lunch break because of the mad rush. In between serving customers, placing books back in their correct sections, sweeping floors, dusting shelves, dealing with difficult customers and price checking I barely have time to even breathe.  
"Bella!" Jenny, a work colleague screams at me from behind the counter. I drop the books I am currently unpacking from boxes and quickly run over to her to see what the problem is.  
"Yes, Jenny?" I say as I reach her.  
"Can you man the till, I have to make a phone call?" Jenny makes another excuse so she can go out the back and have a cigarette. I roll my eyes at her.  
"Sure, but when you get back from you're little smoking session, I would like you to put away the new stock." I give her a quick smile as she turns around with a guilty look on her face. I fix the front desk up and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, catching a quick glance at Jenny as she retreats to the staff room.  
"Hi, just this textbook for today?" I ask the next customer in line.  
"Yes, please." He says handing me a textbook on mechanical technicians. I ring it up and place it in a bag.  
"That's $87.95, thanks." I turn to look at him for the first time. Russet coloured skinned, dark buzz cut hair, overflowing pools of darkness for eyes, wearing a short sleeve shirt although it is freezing outside. I know this person. I've known them for practically my whole life.  
"Jacob?" I gasp and it comes out just as a whisper.  
"Hey, Bells." He grins at me, his tone so casual, so friendly. Jacob? It's Jacob, right? No one else calls me Bells. It's him. Oh, no. I've been waiting for this moment for what feels like forever. I drop the book on the floor and it lands with an audible, _wack_.  
I run out behind the counter and I am out the door in a flash. I continue to run towards my 'before transformation' car.  
No bag. No keys. Great.  
I run past my car sitting in the parking lot towards the main university building. I move with jelly legs to the female bathrooms.  
Out of breath and on the edge of tears I curl up on a closed toilet seat as my emotions begin to bubble over. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't him. It was just my imagination.  
But he was there. I saw him and I could feel him. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. Jacob. My Jacob, no, not _my _Jacob.  
He could have been my Jacob if I chose him. But I didn't, I picked Edward.  
Yes, I loved Edward unconditionally. But, Jacob with his smile, his warmth, his kindness and his never ending love for me.  
But did he still love me, now? It's been almost half a year since I last saw him. He could have imprinted. He could have moved on.  
A part of me would be happy for him to have moved on, so he could be happy with someone else rather than being constantly hurt from my rejection. Yet, another part of me ached for him still, wanted him still, loved him still.  
Stupid, Bella. I ran away from him, when I should have stayed. But instead I ran. Just like he ran away from me, when I needed him most.  
"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob." I sobbed his name over and over as tears poured down my cheeks.  
Thankfully I have my phone on me and I pull it out of my jeans pocket. I dial the first number that is on speed dial, Edward's.  
One ring and he picks up.  
"Bella? Is everything alright, love? I thought you were supposed to work till 5pm." His voice was full of worry and angst. I sniffle and wipe my nose on my sleeve.  
"Edward." I sob his name.  
"Yes, Bella? What's wrong?" He asks.  
"It's….it's" I stumble over my words, not knowing how to tell him. "I need you Edward. Can you pick me up? I'm not feeling very well." I lie. Well, actually I'm not feeling well, at all. My stomach churns and I swallow back the vile that rises in my throat.  
"Yes, love. I'll be there shortly. Where do you want me to collect you from?" He asks and I can hear him open a door.  
"Out the front of the Medical building will be fine." I say not wanting to go anywhere near the bookstore, when…He is here.

Less than twenty minutes later I make my way to the Medical building after curling over in front of the bowl of one of the toilets. Approaching the building I see a very concerned looking Edward hiding in the shadows. I run into his waiting arms and the emotions I try to contain just bubble over and I sob into Edward's chest as he soothingly rubs my back.  
"He's here isn't he?" I know who Edward speaks of and I can't do anything but nod. "I can smell his scent."  
I continue to sob.  
"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have warned you, or came with you or…done something." Edward puts the blame on himself. This bothers me. It is not his fault that Jacob decides to show up after all this time.  
I pull back to look up at Edward with a tear streaked face.  
"No, Edward. Don't blame yourself. I…I…" I am overwhelmed again and Edward pulls me closer.  
"Hush, come on. Let's get you home to bed. You look like you've had a big enough day today. I'll call your lecturer asking to email the information on tonight's lecture for you." Edward releases me.  
I nod and look up at Edward's face. He looks…different, somehow. I can't describe it, but he doesn't seem the same as this morning. His face is all scrunched up and his eyes look much darker, although I know he hunted only a few days ago.  
Later that night, we are in the protective bubble of our bed, I lay on top of Edward wrapped in blankets to keep me warm. I retell the events of today for Edward and we discuss what might have happened that would make Jacob come looking for me after so many months of no contact.  
"I don't understand, Edward. He was there, yet it didn't seem real. Why did he come to see me at work? He would have been able to track down where we lived. I just don't understand." A tear escapes my eye and rolls down my cheek, dripping onto Edward's bare chest. Edward kisses the top of my head as he thinks.  
"It's because he knew you would be alone there." Edward's tone sounds chocked or strangled. I really wonder what he means. Alone? I wasn't alone. We were surrounded by people.  
"But, I wasn't alone. The store was filled with people." I look up at Edward, his eyes soften and his hand comes to rest on my cheek.  
"No, love. Not that kind of alone. I meant, you would be nowhere near me. He would have wanted to see you without me." Edward explains to me.  
"Oh." I rest my head back on Edward's chest as his hand draws patterns on my back, attempting to soothe me. But my emotions are raw and confused. No amount of back rubbing from Edward could soothe me now.

After a while of not being able to sleep in the silence I ask Edward to sing for me. He does so willingly and soon enough his voice scares away the silence. But it's just not the same. The melody and notes are the same, but the way Edward hums each phrase of my lullaby, the feeling behind it…changes. It takes Edward three repeats of the lullaby before I am overtaken by a restless sleep.  
I dream things that scare me, yet I can't comprehend what they mean. First, I am sitting in my lecture, taking down notes. The lecturer speaks slightly faster than usual and it is hard to keep up with his hurried pace. He stops as someone enters the lecture late and takes a seat directly behind me. Overwhelming heat fills the space of the lecture hall and I pause my note taking to shrug off my jacket. A short while after taking off my jacket, silence fills the lecture hall and I look up from my notes. Fear fills the pit of my stomach as I realise I am in the silent room alone. I look around and notice empty chairs, with notebooks still sitting on the fold out desks. It's as if everyone just….disappeared.

A tap on my right shoulder causes me to jump up from my seat and spin around to face the person who tapped me. He stares back at me as my heart beat slows after the adrenaline jolt from being scared.  
"Jacob." I whisper and he grins.  
"Hey Bells." He stands up, his height over towering me and I gulp feeling strangely frightened around him.  
I just stare at him, not knowing what to say or do. He takes a step toward me, and cautiously reaches his arm out, cradling my face in his large palm. Warmth covers my cheek and I smile back at him, the fear gone.  
"Bells." He whispers and I close my eyes allowing the distance between us to disappear as if the past few months never happened.  
His hand disappears from my cheek and I am suddenly cold again.  
"Bella." His voice changes as my eyes open and I look into cold dark eyes.  
"Edward?" Jacob just disappeared and I am then standing in front of what looks like my husband, "Where's..." I trail off, staring at Edward. He looks completely different, but still the same. Every feature of his beautiful face is the same, even his bronze hair. Everything is the same, but his eyes. They are cold and black as they stare at me and a cold shiver runs down my spine…

**Oooo....so if I were to be reading this and not know what was going to happen next, I would ask questions like this, "Why is Edward different?" "What does Jacob want?" "Why is Bella having these dreams?" etc. **

**Please review, I see emails saying that people are adding this to their stories list and I'm like "ARGH why are you not reviewing as well :(" so please....**

**Thank you :D**


	3. So many questionsno answers

_**Okay! So, so sorry guys. I had exam block the other week, and I have been Thailand the week after. But!, now I am at home in my bed suffering from some jetlag. But I finished this chapter like two minutes ago. So I'm not holding out on you guys. Just have been very very very busy.  
Anyone want a Tuk Tuk (Thailand Taxi) hehehe! Enjoy. **_

Chapter 3-

As I step out of the apartment block door, I am hit with rays from the sun. The beautiful warmth fills my heart with happiness as it supplies my body with vitamin D.  
I close my eyes and let the sun fill me with the warmth it is offering me. Sometimes in my little bubble with Edward I feel chills. Not just from the fact that Edward's skin is icy cold, but I have been feeling this…distance ever since the night before I saw Jacob. I haven't seen Jacob since that day at the bookstore and after a week of calling in sick, both Edward and I decided that I should go back today.  
Yesterday, Edward went on 'patrol' and made sure that there was no fresh signs of Jacob at the bookstore or anywhere near the Dartmouth campus. Although I would like to see Jacob, I just don't know what I would say or do. Like last week, I just ran away from him. I should have stayed, but I couldn't stand to be around him for some odd reason. I don't know what Edward wants, but I'm guessing he would be happy with whatever decision I make as long as I am happy with it.  
Ever since that night of having that dream, nightmare, or whatever you would call it, love making with Edward has seemed…somewhat meaningless. Not that he doesn't bring me pleasure, but I no longer feel the connection between the two of us like I used to feel when we would make love.  
I can't describe it, like last night while I was bouncing on top of Edward, he had this blank look upon his face as if he was thinking of something else.  
His cold hands were loosely holding on to my waist as I moved myself over the top of him.  
"Edward." I whispered his name, which didn't seem to wake him from his distractions although he did lift his eyes up from my bouncing breasts to meet mine.  
I paused my movements briefly to just stare into his ever-darkening eyes. His eyes tighten and he grabs onto my hips roughly, pulling myself onto his length. I moan, but it's not a pleasurable moan, it's a moan of pain from his roughness.  
Grabbing me again, he pushes my body down on him and I moan again. I'm not completely sure if he realises that he is actually hurting me. I bite my lower lip from screaming out as his grip tightens on me.  
He moves so quickly I don't even comprehend that I am now underneath him until he sheaths himself inside me in one quick motion. I pull a breath in as he pounds into my body at an over hurried pace, causing me a greater amount of pain.  
"Edward." I scream his name out, as an attempt to make him stop. But he continues his harsh lustful act, thinking that my saying his name meant I was enjoying this.  
"Please, stop." I try to scream, but his weight crushes my frame and I am suddenly out of breath.  
Edward freezes halfway through a thrust. His eyes closed, hiding his emotions.  
I try to fight back the tears that threaten to spill over, but the physical and emotional pain I have just experienced is too much and the tears spring free. Biting my lower lip, I make an effort to not whimper as the tears roll down my cheeks.

In a shock horror sort of way, Edward's eyes fly open.  
"Bella." He whispers and I almost don't hear him saying my name.  
As quickly as I was flipped over before, Edward is on the other side of the room not facing me.  
I sit up in bed and cover myself up with the covers, suddenly feeling very exposed. I bow my head and sob for a short while, so very confused of what just happened.  
It could have been five seconds; it could have been five hours that I sat there silently. I look up with the aid of my hair to shield my eyes as I used to do in high school, but Edward was gone. I didn't hear him move, nor did I hear him clothe himself. A sudden chill fell upon me and I began shaking under the covers. It wasn't cold, Edward usually had the thermostat above normal for when I would sleep next to him so his icy skin would not cause me chills.

Not knowing what to do, I get out of the comfort of the bed covers and grabbed my robe wrapping it around myself. I head to the bedroom door and open it. Switching on the lounge room light, I shield my eyes from the sudden change in light intensity.  
As my eyes adjust I see a shirtless Edward sitting at his grand piano with the lid shut. I know he can sense me standing there, but he does not turn to face me.  
I stand there a sense of waiting fills the room, as each of us don't know what to do. My mouth feels dry and sore as I swallow back the tears that threaten to escape again. Sick of neither of us doing anything, I walk to the kitchen and switch on the light there. Bending down to retrieve a glass from a cupboard, a pain from my core causes me to wince and suddenly Edward is standing next to me in a flash.  
I look up at him and his face is twisted in pain and regret. He reaches out to touch me, but pulls away as my eyes avert to the side. Instead of touching me he reaches for the glass in my hand and I allow him to take it. Turning away from me he fills it up from the tap with water. I reach out and let my fingertips brush against his back, just needing the comfort of his skin against mine. I don't even know that Edward dropped the glass of water until it shatters on the tiled floor.  
Frozen again, like a picture. _Snap. _Edward leaves the shattered glass on the floor around his feet and stands there, unmoving.  
"Edward," I mouth his name, knowing he can hear me. The muscles in his back tense underneath my fingertips as he hears his name.  
This moment is so odd, so confusing. I don't know what to do or say to this man, my husband.  
"Please," I whisper so that I can here the word coming from my mouth. I don't even know what I'm asking for. I just don't like this strange silence after what just happened. I need the contact, I need to see his beautiful face, his beautiful smile.  
"Please," I whisper more hoarsely this time as the tears begin to fall again. I drop my hand from his back, and bring it to the pain in my chest that begins to throb. That's when he turns around. Saying nothing, his face crumpled with regret and pain, he stares at me. With his hands at his side, I take an unsteady step closer to him and lean my head over where his stone cold heart would be.  
"Edward, please?" I sob, his arms still by his side. I open my eyes and watch my tears fall on to his skin and slide down to his stomach.  
Edward reaches out and catches the droplet, wiping it of his stomach. He then brings that hand to my cheek brushing away my hair, which catches my shed tears.  
A sob echoes throughout the dark apartment, not my sob, Edward's. His arms lock me in place and I hear his tearless sobs match mine as we stand in the kitchen with shattered glass on the floor.  
"Bella, Bella. I'm so sorry." He whispers into my hair, he takes an unnecessary breath, "I'm a monster. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry." His apologies never seem to stop. I take a very small step away from him and cradle his face in my hands.  
"Edward, I…You're not a monster. Please, don't say that. Never ever say that, okay? I love you. And I forgive you. I forgave you from the moment it happened. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Please, just hold me?" He pulls me into his embrace, never letting me go the whole night.  
I slept, but only very little. When I woke up Edward was by my side the whole morning. His eyes never leaving me until I walked out the door about five minutes ago.  
Making my way towards my car, I step on something and it makes a loud crunching noise under my foot. I remove my foot off it and bend down to pick it up. A beautiful, sadly scratched, diamond earring sits in the palm of my hand. What a strange thing to find on the ground? I don't know why but I look up at the buildings around my, seeing if anyone might have dropped it from a window or balcony, but no windows or balconies sit above this spot. Tucking it away in my pocket I get my car.  
On my way to work, I give myself a little pep talk and hope that no questions will be asked. And that no one will be waiting there for me.

_**Soooo… was it worth the wait? Or not?...I've read over it a few times and it seems a bit harsh, but you will soon understand why Edward is acting this way.**_

_**Some questions I want you to think about: Why did Edward practically rape Bella? Where is Jacob? Who owns the diamond earrings?**_

_**Just some suggestions…**_

_**Oh and please! Pleaseeeeee…pretty please with a cherry on top!...review! it doesn't take long and I would LOVE you forever if you do. **_

_**Thanks! Much love…alibabe xxxxxx**_


End file.
